totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris! Wylatujesz!!!
Odcinek 24 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Finałowa ósemka zmierzyła się ze sobą w grze kto ostatni ten wylatuje. Długo, długo aż w końcu zagrożeni stali się Alejandro i Courtney. Chłopacy założyli sojusz żeby przetrwać. A dziewczyn w grze jest już coraz, coraz mniej. W końcu została ich siódemka. Alejandro, Brooke, Duncan, Gwen, Kathy, Lindsay i Vera. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego tego tylko tutaj w The Shoping Time!!! <Intro The Shoping Time> Restauracja '''Lindsay: '''Jej dalej jestem w grze! '''Vera: '''No to takie super! '''Alejandro: '''Tak i jest 2 chłopaków i 5 dziewczyn! '''Gwen: '''O już nie marudź! '''Duncan: '''Ale wiesz Gwen my już nie chcemy wylatywać. '''Brooke: '''Niestety zawsze ktoś musi odpaść. '''Alejandro: '''I oby to nie trafiło na mnie. '''Kathy: '''No albo na mnie. '''Gwen: '''Wiecie co chodźmy na plac dziewczyny. '''Duncan: '''A ty Alejandro chodź do siłowni. Plac Tropikalny '''Gwen: '''Dziewczyny odpadła Courtney! '''Vera: '''Jej teraz będzie trudno! '''Lindsay: '''Ale z czym? '''Brooke: '''Z tym że musimy walczyć! '''Kathy: '''No musisz się skupić. '''Lindsay: '''Jej fajnie było by wygrać. '''Gwen: '''No mażenie każdego. '''Vera: '''Ale tylko jeden wygra. '''Brooke: '''Ale ja teraz będę walczyć. '''Gwen: '''Tak ale wiecie wygrana będzie dla najlepszej. '''Kathy: '''Czyli mnie! '''Vera: '''Ale ty powróciłaś? '''Gwen: '''Właśnie było by nie fair jakby ktoś kto powrócił wygrał. ''wpada granat dymny Siłownia 'Duncan: '''Bardzo dobrze Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Tak ale byłem blisko powiedzenia papa. '''Duncan: '''Ale dalej jestem w grze. '''Alejandro: '''No i za to dzięki. '''Duncan: '''Mamy szanse wygrać ale musimy teraz zdecydować na kogo głosujemy. '''Alejandro: '''Myśle że na Kathy ona musi odpaść a jak wygra to na Vere. '''Duncan: '''Dobra pasi mi to. '''Alejandro: '''Ok zaraz chyba ogłosi Chris zadanie ''wpada granat dymny Gdzieś w Piwnicy 'Tajemniczy Ktoś: '''I co Chris! Wylatujesz!!! '''Chris: '''Nie nie aaa Szefie!!! ''Z cienia wychodzi Szef '''Szef: '''I co teraz zrobisz? '''Chris: Uwolnij reszte. Szef: 'I tak nie tych szukam szukam Justina! '''Chris: '''Dawno już wyleciał! '''Szef: '''No porszę proszę. ''w innej części 'Kathy: '''Ehh i co teraz zrobimy drzwi są zamknięte? '''Alejandro: '''Hej ludzie ma ktoś spinkę. '''Vera: '''Uu ja mam! '''Alejandro: '''Dobra zaraz to otworze. ''Szpinka złamała się. 'Brooke: '''Może przekopmy się? '''Alejandor: '''Kochanie przecież to lity beton! '''Brooke: '''Ups chlapnełam. '''Lindsay: '''A może zwyczajnie wyjdziemy tą dziurą w ścianie? '''Duncan: '''I my jej nie zauważyliśmy? ''wszyscy wchodzą do tunelu 'Vera: '''Nie wiedziałam że Londyn ma katakumby? '''Alejandro: '''Mam przeczucie że zaraz dowiemy się coś o niej. '''Lindsay: '''Ale tutaj dużo błota. '''Duncan: '''Patrzcie! '''Pustelnik: '''Witajcie w katakumbach możecie dostać mape. '''Brooke: '''O dzięki. '''Pustelik: '''Ale za 3,99 plus VAT '''Kathy: '''Dobra masz i dawaj tą mape. '''Pustelnik: '''Dobra masz tylko weźcie ją ode mnie jest straszna. '''ALejandro: '''Dobra idziemy. ''20 minut później 'Brooke: '''To ty Szefie? '''Szef: '''A co wy tutaj robicie? '''Vera: '''Wyszliśmy przez tą wielką dziure w ścianie! '''Szef: '''Następnym razem jak kogoś porywam muszę pamiętać o tym że gdy kogoś porywam muszę wybrać inne miejsce. '''Duncan: '''A masz. ''ogłusza Szefa 'Duncan: '''A masz. '''Chris: '''Brawo! Pokonałeś go! Wygrywasz! '''Duncan: '''O tak. '''Chris: '''A co mi tam dam ci bonusa możesz wybrać kogoś kto też będzie nietykalny. '''Duncan: '''Wybieram Alejandra. '''Alejandro: '''O tak super. '''Chris: '''Ok wieczorem ceremonia. Przed ceremonią '''Vera: '''Ja wiem na kogo głosować. '''Kathy: 'Żegnaj. '''Lindsay: '''Yyy do czego mam to wrzucić. '''Duncan: '''To już twój koniec. '''Alejandro: '''Powiedz papa. '''Gwen: '''Niewiem czy powinnaś tutaj być. '''Brooke: '''Ja dobrze wybrałam. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Kto zostanie dalej w grze? '''Lindsay: '''Proszę ja! '''Vera: '''Jejku jakie to stresujące. *Alejandro *Duncan '''Chris: '''Wy chłopacy jesteście bezpieczni. '''Duncan: '''Jak ten czek pachnie. '''Alejandro: '''Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszyłem z tego że zostałem. *Gwen *Lindsay '''Chris: '''Nikt na was nie głosował dziewczyny zostajecie! '''Gwen: '''Dziękuje! '''Lindsay: '''Uff jej zostaje Łii. '''Chris: '''A ten ostatni bezpieczny czek jest dla... *Vera '''Chris: '''Very!!! '''Vera: '''Uff o mało nie zemdlałam. '''Chris: '''Brooke lub Kathy. '''Brooke: '''O nie przecież wszysy mnie lubią. '''Alejandro: '''Lubili! '''Kathy: '''Jeszcze nie teraz! '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla... Brooke! '''Brooke: '''O tak dziękuje! '''Kathy: '''Dlaczego? Za co? '''Chris; Niestety żegnaj. '''Lindsay: '''Papa. '''Kathy: '''To już mój koniec pa. '''Chris: '''Została ich już tylko 6! Kto będzie w finałowej 5? Oglądajcie The Shopping Time! Kategoria:Odcinki The Shoping Time